Witch's House
Witch's House is a quest involving a little boy whose ball had been lost in the garden of an unpleasant local witch, Nora T. Hagg. You are asked to retrieve it, having to figure out how to proceed in Nora's house along the way. Walkthrough Innocence To start, head west of Falador past the agility shortcut in the wall. Talk to the crying boy there, who tells you that he accidentally kicked his ball over into the witch's garden nearby and asks you to retrieve it for him. After accepting the quest, head west to the front door of the house just north of the boy, where Nora T. Hagg lives. Search the pot north of the door to find a key, and enter the house. Safety First Inside, you'll find a diary on the table, which speaks of an experiment and how Professor Oddenstein installed security systems in the cellar and the garden door and guides you on how to pass them. It also mentions a secret compartment in the fountain. Go down into the basement and search the nearby boxes for a pair of leather gloves if you don't already have them; you may need to search the box more than once to obtain the gloves. While they are equipped, go through the metal gate and search the cupboard to find a magnet. Warning: If you are not wearing the leather gloves, flame gloves, safety gloves, void gloves, ghostly gloves or penance gloves, you will be hit for one fifth of your maximum life points. "Armoured gloves" such as slayer gloves or gloves from Recipe for Disaster, or even hard leather gloves will hit you for 120 damage, lunar gloves will hit you for 150 damage and ice gloves will hit you for 190 damage. Go back upstairs and into the small, southern-most room. Use the cheese with the mouse hole on the eastern wall and a mouse appears. Next, use the magnet on the mouse, who then passes through a mechanism, unlocking the garden door. Be careful to right click "Use" the cheese and NOT eat it! Soundlessly Once you pass the unlocked door, you'll see the witch patrolling up and down the garden. *You cannot walk across the witch's path, so you must go around the garden to reach the fountain at the end. *The trick is to use the hedges so she cannot detect you. Simply hide behind a hedge, and only move when the witch's back is turned to you. *Note that if you stand at the corner of a hedge, the witch may see you, hence it is advised to position yourself at the center. *If the witch catches you, she will teleport you outside the house, and you'll have to unlock the door again by using another piece of cheese to attract the mouse out. Make your way all the way around until you reach the fountain. Search around the sides of the fountain and you will find the key to the shed. If you get spotted by the witch with the key from the fountain, you '''WILL' need to collect another one to open the shed.'' A Role Model Make your way to the shed and use the key on it. ''Do not take the ball yet. If you do, your combat stats will be decreased.'' Attack the Witch's experiment. Each time you kill the experiment, it changes to a stronger form. You will have to kill the experiment a total of four times before it is eventually defeated, the first stage being a Skavid (level 16), then a Spider (level 23), then a Bear (level 37) and finally a Wolf (level 49). There is a safe spot just behind the crate that the ball is on. Once you have killed the experiment in all of its forms, take the ball and head out. As before, do not let the witch see you or she will teleport you outside and you will lose the ball. *You can, however, teleport yourself out once you have got the ball, without losing it. *If you are caught, you do not need to obtain the key from the fountain again - the shed door remains unlocked. However, you will need to obtain another magnet and re-open the door to the garden. Finally, after escaping the house with the ball, give it back to the boy to complete the quest. Rewards *4 Quest points *6,325 Experience * Transcript Required for completing Completion of Witch's House is required for the following: *Grim Tales *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage Trivia * This was one of the initial quests to be released for RuneScape members. * Trying to enter the shed while another player is fighting the experiment will yield the message "I'd better not go in there yet... I think I can hear someone inside!" nl:Witch's House es:Witch's House fi:Witch's House Category:Wikia Game Guides quests